Naii
Naii is a Nightmare eater, people call him a Nightmare Merchant [悪夢の商人, akumu no shounin] Character The strange boy named "Naii" seems to eat peoples nightmares and may give them something in return for it. People often cross paths with him when in despair or doubt. Self proclaims hes a conductor of nightmares and uses a baton because of this. His age is unknown, but appears to be a child or teenager. Appearance Naii is a light gray Keronain with tadpole features. His basil colored hair seems a little messy. He wears a long black coat and a black wizard hat with a white cloth wrapping around the base of it. The white face marking 'dives' in the middle. Under the coat is a long sleeved collared shirt, the bottom and the end of the sleeves are somewhat frilly. Has dark midnight blue eyes, his square tie matching the eye color. 'Personality' Somewhat a sadist, getting kicks outta torturing people. He couldn't really care less about other people, but he isn't conceited. Hes rather polite to people especially girls. Nai gets grumpy when hes hungry. When annoyed or angered, he becomes forceful. Hes kind of a Tsundere, he'll only care for those he finds interesting. Overall, he can still get childish. Likes and dislikes He really dislikes conceited people and will force them into a illusion. Will get annoyed at ungrateful people, often those who don't say thank you, despite putting them into a illusion. Whenever his pray escapes before he can take his wanted nightmare, he'll become angered and attempt at finding them, once found won't go easy on with the illusions. Naii isn't a morning person at all, earliest he'll wake up is at 7am, but he'll still be grumpy. Naii strangely likes Poems & Music, often might be found singing or reading a poem book; while collecting a nightmare, if it reminds him of a poem or song, he'll sing or recite the poem. Despite mostly eating nightmares, he does like candy, mostly konpeito, which might explain why the nightmares he takes are in the shape of this colorful sugar candy. He has a large addiction to Konpeito. History Most of his history is unknown. his parents, what he is, what his age is, and so on. All people know is hes a Keronian and that hes been around for quite sometime. The only history of him is when he started taking nightmares. He seems to be a little experienced with things, but people still believe hes only a teenager at most. Relationships Onini Because Onini is a nightmare Keronian, he often pesters him and eats some of his energy. He's never really formal or polite with him. Naii somewhat considers Onini as a "friend" seeing how Onini is still alive after years, even being older than himself. Whenever Naii gets too lonly, he'll annoy Onini without eating his energy. Doryu Doryu is a Magical type of animal, hes been with Naii for a while now, hes grateful to him for saving him. He's somewhat like a servant to Naii, but still yet a friend. Often can get mistreated by Naii. Abilities Naii is able to look into people's minds and find out their nightmares or fears. He's able to create strong illusions, mostly used to simulate the nightmare he found. If they overcome it this time, choosing the correct path of it, they're free to leave with a 'gift'; Naii still getting his wanted Nightmares. If they choose the wrong path, bringing them into darkness; Naii gets his food supply, until they can recover from it. Hes able to just take the nightmare, but prefers to make people suffer. When the nightmares are taken, its often in the shape of Konpeito. Sometimes uses illusions to annoy people. When someone asks him if it was real or just a dream, all he says is "Illusions or real illusions...if believed a illusion is a real illusion, but a real illusion may be a illusion. Being people often run or try to attack him, which resulted in him being rather acrobatic. Weakness He doesn't really like thunder and lighting, will often just stay inside and lock up hide, the flashing, banging and danger it holds frightens him really. No one actually knows about this luckily for him. He's afraid of love and friendship really, he knows he isn't going to be aging at the same rate as anyone else, often resists being too attached to people. Naii's addiction to Konpeito can often get people to escape his illusions, sometimes he gets bribed into work. Nicknames Naii is often called a "demon" or "Sadist" of course because hes a sadist. If his name is told or known he is just called "Naii" or "Nai" along with the normal suffix used by them. Some people call him a nightmare merchant, a Nightmare, Naito, or just boy. He'll call people "Mister" or "Miss" being more well acquainted with him he'll start to just call them by their name or a nickname. He doesn't formally address people like Onini, often calls him "geezer" Trivia *Naii is based off a character from a Manga. *What he tells people about illusions is partly from Rokudo Mokuro from Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. External links Deviantart user page Category:Keronians Category:Characters Category:Demons